


feels like (love)

by determination



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, gladio is a good brother, ignis is really gay and so am i, starts in brotherhood era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-16 22:09:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15446922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/determination/pseuds/determination
Summary: "The signs have always been there, haven't they? They've certainly flirted back and forth for as long as they've been friends, but Ignis had always thought it to be a show of just how close they'd become. The playful banter, the meaningful looks, the compliments, the warmth..."orThere are plenty of moments when Ignis came close to realizing what he feels for Gladio, and then there's the moment when he does.





	feels like (love)

**Author's Note:**

> this took a lot longer to finish than i expected, and turned out quiiite a bit longer than expected as well lmao  
> i'm actually super proud of myself for writing this tbh?? i've had horrible writers block for the past 2-3 years (because of anxiety and depression) so when i did write, usually it was super sporadic (once or twice every few months) and pretty short works. this is the first time in a looong while that i managed to work on something of a decent length and actually keep working on it until it was finished!! gladnis is good inspiration haha  
> as for the content, i hope it's enjoyable to read! i suppose it's pretty standard gladnis fare, but maybe yall will still find it interesting/new! kudos and comments are appreciated <3  
> (also, please no criticisms or critiques, thank you!!)

Practice makes perfect. And Ignis, to his credit, always aims for perfection. He's taken up combat to improve himself, to better serve Noct, and here in the training rooms, he pushes himself to the limit. Trying new weapons, testing new techniques, searching for the right balance. 

He is lithe, elegant, takes pride in his graceful movements as he thrusts his lance toward an invisible opponent, whom he would have presumably just stabbed through the gut. He likes the adrenaline of fighting, the way his limbs ache afterward. The sweat is another story, but it's one of the sacrifices he's willing to make in order to become the perfect retainer. 

"Sharp moves," Gladio's voice comes from somewhere behind him. He turns his head, attempts to catch his breath as he spots the Shield leaning against the wall. How long had he been watching?

"Thank you," he manages, wiping sweat from his brow with the back of his hand. "I didn't hear you come in."

"You were really focused, I'm not surprised," Gladio chuckles. He approaches Ignis and offers him a water bottle, which Ignis gratefully accepts and drains in a few long gulps. "That your weapon of choice, then?"

"This?" Ignis holds up the lance, twirls it in his hand. "I think I prefer daggers, actually. Something exhilarating about close combat, if that makes sense. Lances are a close second, though."

"Gotcha," Gladio nods, seeming to contemplate Ignis' words. He glances over toward the weapons rack, then back to Ignis with a grin. "Hey, why don't you show me what you can do? Me and my broadsword, you and your daggers."

Ignis blinks at him, surprised by the suggestion. "You mean... like sparring?"

"Yeah, that!" Gladio's eyes sparkle as he holds Ignis' gaze. "C'mon, I'm really curious. You've been spendin' a lotta time here and I wanna see your progress."

Ignis deliberates the idea for a moment. It doesn't sound bad, really, but there's a strange feeling in his stomach. Fluttering, twisting. He's worried about embarrassing himself, knowing that Gladio has been training for longer and is definitely a better fighter, but... There's something else there, as well. The desire to impress.

"Let's get to it, then," he quips, crossing to the weapons rack to replace the lance and trade for the pair of daggers below it. Gladio beams as he follows, shedding his jacket and bag and plucking the broadsword from the lowest slot.

"I won't go easy on ya," Gladio warns, cheeky and provocative. Ignis feels his face grow warm for some inexplicable reason.

"I should hope not," he clears his throat, taking a fighting stance. "What would be the point of our sparring if we didn't go all out?"

"Exactly."

Ignis forces himself not to fixate on Gladio's smile, the way it lights up his whole face and makes his amber eyes glitter like gems. No distractions. He has to give this his all. 

The desire to impress still lingers in the back of his mind as he makes the first move. Dash, flip, over Gladio to land behind him and swipe with his daggers. The clink of metal sends a jolt through him as he collides with Gladio's sword, the larger boy having turned to meet him.

"You sure are fast," he says with a light laugh. He gives a shove, sending Ignis backflipping away to put space between them. "Jeez, it's wild seein' you move like that. You always been an acrobat?"

"No," Ignis admits, though he basks in the way Gladio eyes him with clear interest. "But it felt right to practice it. Perhaps my body was made for this sort of movement."

"I'd believe it," Gladio laughs again. This time, he moves, surging forward with a great swing. Ignis ducks beneath the blade, knocking it back with his daggers and using the momentum to push Gladio away. With another swift motion, he leaps up and balances on the edge of Gladio's blade, poised almost like a ballerina. 

"Gods, Iggy, you're a natural!" Gladio is beaming. His voice is full of unbridled admiration, which, paired with the nickname, sends a shock of heat to Ignis' cheeks. 

He takes elegant steps down the center of blade, close enough that he can lean forward and balance his elbow on the top of Gladio's head. Alright, perhaps he's just trying to show off, but he can't help it. "And you are as strong as ever," he comments nonchalantly. "I hope I'm not too heavy."

"You're light as a feather." Gladio's bark of a laugh sends little sparks of warmth through him. In the next moment, Gladio has thrust the sword upward, sending Ignis up into the air. His breath catches, but he manages to flip around and land with cat-like grace a few feet away. " _ Damn _ . I didn't know fighting could look so sexy."

" _ Gladio _ ," Ignis blurts, flustered. Gladio just laughs and lunges again, sword at the ready. 

For a little while, Ignis focuses on dodging, reading Gladio's movements as he swings the blade. He does a good job of keeping Ignis on his toes. Upward swing, wide sweep, downward blow, a full circle wave that has Ignis diving back to avoid collision.

"What, you scared to fight back now?" It's a challenge, no attempt to veil it. Gladio wants to egg him on. And if that's the case, he'll take it.

Fire burns in Ignis' eyes as he adjusts his grip on the daggers. "I'm just getting started."

He's a blur of swipes and jabs, forcing Gladio onto the defensive. Each clink of metal on metal rings in Ignis' ears. He's surprised Gladio can keep up with him, given the size and weight of his sword, but then again, Gladio does have more practice than him. He would have undoubtedly found ways to deal with and minimize the consequences of wielding such a heavy blade. 

"That's more like it," Gladio says, breathless as he parries Ignis' daggers with a strong block, sending him back once again. "But I'm just gettin' started, too."

There's something captivating about Gladio like this. He's in his element, Ignis supposes. Like he was born to fight and he knows it. It's impossible not to watch him, drawn in by his unyielding confidence and brute strength, the way he seems to command the fighting space with just his presence alone. 

His heart hammers in his chest as they continue exchanging blows, blocking, dodging. He's not sure if it's from adrenaline or something else, something he doesn't think he's quite ready to identify.

All he knows is that Gladio is incredible, and he can't even fault himself for his slip-up when Gladio manages to knock him off his feet and he collapses onto his back, panting and out of breath. Gladio’s' sword connects with the ground by his head, and then Gladio is beside him, grinning and laughing and holding out his hand to pull Ignis to his feet.

That hand is impossibly warm, and Ignis wouldn't deny that he holds on longer than necessary as he's lifted from the floor. 

"That was awesome!" Gladio exclaims, corners of his eyes crinkled with excitement. "You're a damn good fighter, Iggy!"

Ignis tries to ignore the way his heart flutters at the compliment, as if threatening to break free from his chest. 

"Th-thank you," is all he can murmur in response. All other words die in his throat as Gladio tugs him into a tight hug. 

"I'm so proud of you!" Gladio's voice is close to his ear, breath tickling the shell and sending a shiver down his spine.

This is fine, he thinks. He forces himself to believe it as he returns the embrace. 

They make plans to spar again. Ignis can't bring himself to repress his enthusiasm at the prospect.

 

\--

 

It's been a busy day. Ignis has been through the citadel on multiple floors, sitting in on meetings, dropping off reports. He'd checked in with Noct when school let off, and the prince brushed him off under the pretense of hanging out with Prompto. The blond teenager, while proving a very effective distraction, seems to have a positive influence on Noct, so Ignis won't complain on that front. 

He's just on his way to drop off another report when he spots a familiar face outside the meeting room. A wide grin greets him as he approaches.

"Guard duty?" Ignis asks. He eyes the cap on Gladio's head, one brow raised. "That's not part of your uniform now, is it?"

Gladio pretends to shush him. "If you don't say anything, no one will notice." He winks, and Ignis resists the urge to roll his eyes in spite of the uncomfortable thump in his chest. "It was impromptu, alright? I just got done practicin' with some new recruits and then found out the other guy who was supposed to be here came down with the flu, so they asked me to fill in. Caught me right outta the shower, actually. Thought I'd let my hair dry before I took this thing off." He grips the brim of his cap and winks again. 

"Wouldn't it dry faster if you did take the hat off?" Ignis inquires, if only to distract himself from the thought of Gladio in the shower. Gladio just laughs and shrugs. 

"You gonna head in to drop that off? Last I heard, they were just waiting for that report." Ignis remembers himself when Gladio gestures to the folder still in his hands. 

"Curses, I knew I was running behind," he sighs, moving past Gladio for the door. 

"You're not pushin' yourself too hard, are ya?" The tone of Gladio's voice is soft and concerned, and Ignis glances back to meet his gaze. "You look like you've been on your feet all day."

"Nothing I can't handle," Ignis says, perhaps a bit sharply. He knows Gladio means well, and he appreciates the concern, but he can't help feeling annoyed when people call into question his ability to perform his duties. 

"'Course," Gladio smiles. Ignis is taken aback by the calm response, but he doesn't let himself linger on it, instead knocking once to signify his arrival before entering the meeting room.

"The man of the hour," Marshall Leonis is seated nearest the entrance, raising a hand in greeting as Ignis crosses to hand the folder to him. "Thanks for your hard work, Scientia."

"My pleasure. Apologies for my tardiness," Ignis bows his head. 

"No need to be so formal." The marshall pats his shoulder, the gesture startling him a bit. "We actually started early, so you're right on time." His expression is as flat as ever, but Ignis thinks he detects a hint of a smile at one corner of the marshall's mouth. 

"I'm glad to hear it. Please excuse me." With another bow of his head, Ignis returns to the door and lets himself out.

As the door slides closed behind him, he releases a low exhale, taking a moment to steady himself against the door. No matter how many times he speaks with Marshall Leonis, he's always intimidating. He'd hardly paid attention to see whoever else was present at the meeting, though he supposes it's of little consequence now.

"That the last of your work?" Gladio's voice startles him, and he feels foolish for so quickly forgetting his friend's station outside the room. 

"Yes," he answers. He uses his index finger to push his glasses up the bridge of his nose. "Though I'll have to head over to Noct's later to ensure he went over the reports I gave him this morning."

"So you've got some time right now, then?" Gladio's eyes twinkle. Ignis' heart skips a beat, but he ignores the sensation.

"Yes, I suppose I do," he returns, moving from the doorway to lean against the wall beside Gladio. "Do you intend to suggest we spend time together, despite the fact that you are currently on duty?"

A sheepish laugh from Gladio confirms his suspicion. "All I'm sayin’ is... I'm good at multitasking. And it's been a while since we got a chance to just hang out and talk."

Taking a deep breath, Ignis considers this. While he doesn't like the idea of being responsible for distracting Gladio from his duties, he can't deny that he has wished recently for them to be able to catch up. Perhaps it wouldn't be too problematic, to stay for a bit.

"Fine, but if questioned, you were the one who interrupted my work," he says cooly. 

"Got it," Gladio laughs again, fuller this time. "So, fill me in. What have you been up to since last week?"

As usual, the conversation is effortless. Talking to Gladio has always been easy. It's strange because with anyone else (perhaps sans Noct), Ignis always calculates just what to say, navigates each interaction with a goal of producing an ideal outcome. But when it comes to Gladio, that instinct is gone. They're just two friends, with no expectations of each other. 

He's always been thankful for Gladio's companionship. 

"You mean Princess still won't eat his greens?" Gladio stifles a laugh against the back of his hand. "You've really got your work cut out for you. Can't believe he's still so stubborn about it. Ain't your taste buds supposed to get duller as you get older?"

"Your guess is as good as mine," Ignis responds with a wry smile. "I do my best, but I'm afraid it's a lost cause at this point." 

"Nah, Iris is the same way," Gladio murmurs thoughtfully. "Seriously, if I didn't keep a close eye on her diet, that girl would eat nothin' but cake and ice cream for every meal."

"What a troublemaker," Ignis chuckles fondly. He's met Gladio's sister a few times, always charmed by her curiosity and boundless energy. He knows she's a force to be reckoned with.

Gladio starts to say something, then stops, brows knitted in confusion. "Speakin' of Iris, I coulda swore I heard her just now," he says. He leans over to glance down the hall.

"Perhaps you imagined it?" Ignis offers. He is quickly proven wrong, however.

"Iris!" Gladio exclaims, evidently very surprised. Ignis looks in the same direction to find the small girl herself, clutching her stuffed animal and following behind one of the other guards and a maid.

"Gladdy!" Iris bursts out. She breaks into a run past her guides and throws herself into Gladio's arms as he kneels to reach her. She starts to sniffle but tries to hold it in as he gives her a tight hug.

"Sorry, Amicitia," the guard gives him a sheepish look, rubbing the back of his neck. "She showed up a little while ago and demanded to see you. I told her you were busy, but she started making a scene, so..."

"It's fine," Gladio shakes his head, releasing Iris and standing back up. "Thanks for bringin’ her here." 

The guard nods and the maid bows before the two of them return the way they'd come. When they're out of earshot, Gladio folds his arms across his chest and frowns at Iris. "What are you doin' here? Didn't I tell you I'd be home soon?"

"I know..." Iris pouts. Her eyes are still watery, and Ignis can't help but feel sorry for her. "But I was so lonely... and bored!" She clings to the bottom of Gladio's shirt, gazing up at him hopefully. "Can't I help out here? Pretty please?"

"Help... y'mean with keepin' guard?" He raises an eyebrow at her. Then, a grin tugs at his lips. "Y'know what, yeah. We could use your help, Iris." 

"We could?" Ignis mutters, shocked that he had acquiesced. Gladio shoots him a look. "I-I mean, of course." He gives Iris what he hopes is an encouraging smile.

"Yay!" The girl is beside herself as she lets go of Gladio to jump in the air. "What do I do, Gladdy? I wanna be a good guard, just like you!" 

Ignis' smile softens as he watches her. What a sweet girl. 

"Well," Gladio mimes consideration of her question, stroking his chin for added effect. She giggles. "The most important thing is to stay vigilant and keep an eye out for danger."

"Stay vigilant and keep an eye out for danger!" Iris repeats each syllable. Ignis wonders if she actually understood him. "Got it! What else?"

"You'll need a uniform..." Gladio's eyes narrow for a second before he seems to have an epiphany. He plucks the cap from his head and lowers it to Iris' head with gentle care. "There! Now you're set for guard duty." 

"I'm gonna be the best guard ever!" Iris taps her feet on the ground in excitement. Then she stops and looks up Gladio in puzzlement. "What am I guarding, though?"

"The integrity of the meeting," Ignis supplies. He hopes the word choice will suffice in keeping her occupied.

"Integrity of the meeting," Iris echoes, eyes wide. "Sounds important!"

"It is," Gladio assures her. He gives Ignis an amused, grateful look. "We'll make a great team."

She settles in between the two of them and proceeds to take things very seriously, a solemn look on her face as she says she'll tell them if she sees anything suspicious. It's

honestly very sweet, and Ignis definitely understands why Gladio cares for her so much.

"Thanks," Gladio tells him quietly. "Sorry to cut things short when we were still talkin'."

"It's no trouble," Ignis assures him. He finds himself staring at Gladio now, attention drawn to his hair. "You..." he suppresses a snicker. "You've got hat hair."

"Do I?" Gladio laughs lightly. "'Course I do. Do me a favor and fix it, will ya?" 

Ignis doesn't process the request until Gladio is leaning his head toward him. Then he gawks. "Wh-what do you want me to do?" he asks, flustered.

"Just..." Gladio makes a ruffling motion with his hands. "Gimme a good fluffin'." 

Reluctantly, Ignis lifts his hands. He hovers a few inches from Gladio's hair, observing the lovely color of it, wonders if it's as soft as it looks. 

It is. He gingerly brushes his fingers through Gladio's hair, mussing the flat style until it has some volume to it. His heart starts pounding, ringing in his ears. It feels strangely intimate to do this, but he forces the thought from his mind as he pulls away, examining his handiwork. 

"Better," he nods. 

Gladio raises his gaze and grins at Ignis. "Thanks." 

If only to distract himself from that dazzling smile, Ignis tears his gaze away and murmurs, "It's getting long again. Have you any plans to cut it?"

"Yeah, I'm thinkin' about going for a buzz cut." Out of the corner of his eye, Ignis sees Gladio shrug. "I'd be curious to try growin' it longer, but... we'll see." Another grin, and Ignis feels his face growing warm.

"I think Gladdy should grow his hair out!" Iris pipes up, tugging on Gladio's sleeve with eager fists. "Don't you, Ignis? Don't you think Gladdy would look good with hair like mine?" 

Yes, if it hadn't been before, Ignis can tell his face is definitely flushed now. "Well," he clears his throat, glances toward Gladio briefly before averting his gaze to the wall across from him. "I suppose he would, yes."

"See? You should grow it out, Gladdy!" Iris says triumphantly. Gladio laughs, but if there's blush on his cheeks, Ignis refuses to notice. 

"I'll think about it," he tells her, pushing the cap down over her eyes. She giggles and straightens it. "The meeting will be done soon, so let's be good guards until then, alright?"

Iris beams at him. "Got it!"

Ignis is fine with that, actually. It gives him a chance to try and calm his quickened heart rate and will himself to ignore the strange tightness in his chest. He doesn't notice the fond look in Gladio's eyes as the larger boy watches him silently.

 

\--

 

In Ignis' opinion, parties are unnecessary, and, quite frankly, overrated. And no, that opinion is not influenced by the fact that he is currently by himself, tipsy bordering on drunk, drinking another fruity alcoholic beverage at the edge of the room and preparing to take yet another from the table of drinks beside him. 

He doesn't even like alcohol, but there's no reason to stop, not when his brain keeps fixating on pointless things. Like how he's literally by himself at a  _ social event _ , excused by Noct not even an hour ago. Like how Noct is currently off somewhere in the crowd with Prompto -- who, truth be told, Ignis is surprised was even let in. Like how he hasn't had anything to do for the past, oh, couple hours, and he's starting to feel antsy and annoyed, and these fruity drinks are really not helping, are they.

He sighs, downs the rest of the glass in his hand, sets the empty one down and immediately picks up another. At least it goes down easily, just a little sting followed by pleasant warmth. The aftertaste isn't quite as pleasant, but as long as he keeps drinking, he won't have to taste it, right?

He's not... bitter. Definitely not. Preposterous. What kind of petty irrationality would he have to stomach to be bitter when everyone else is having such a grand old time? 

On his own, drinking and sulking... He truly is a piece of work right now, isn't he. Well, no matter. These fruity drinks make for great company, and so long as there are full glasses on this table, he will not be parted from them.

Company. That's right, he recalls, Gladio is supposed to be here, too. Probably off in the fray somewhere wooing everyone in sight, as he oft does without even trying. 

As if to spite him, he catches a snippet of a conversation between two extravagantly dressed women and a man in a tuxedo, the three of them having just approached for some drinks. "That Amicitia is way too pretty to even be real," one of the women giggles, covering her mouth with one gloved hand. "Did you see that suit? Brand name, I'm sure of it." 

"Definitely," the other agrees instantly. They pick up their drinks and stand idle by the table. Ignis knows he shouldn't eavesdrop, but, well, who's going to stop him. "I'd definitely love a piece of that. Bet he's a great dancer, too."

"Dancing wrapped in those arms? Sounds like a dream come true," the man adds with a giddy laugh. 

"Eye candy for sure," the first woman giggles again. "Do you think he'd give me a taste if I asked him?" The three of them burst into a fit of laughter. "C'mon, I'm serious! He's a hunk!"

"I'll ask him first," the other woman quickly drains her glass. "Let's go see if we can find him again!"

Ignis watches them retreat the way they'd come, brows furrowed. Amicitia... Clearly they had been talking about Gladio. In such a flippant manner, though. Relating him to food... what, is he something to partake in? What a strange sentiment. It definitely rubs him the wrong way.

Just because Gladio is the handsomest person in the room doesn't mean they can-

Ignis sways in place, blinking the thought from his mind. 

_ Handsomest person in the room _ . 

No, it's objectively true, he reasons as the sentiment repeats itself.

And speaking of, where is Gladio? Scanning the room, Ignis can see neither hide nor hair of the man. If it came down to it, he really doesn't like the idea of three strangers ogling Gladio like voretooths hunting prey. Perhaps he should stage an intervention. 

"Confound it..." He grumbles and sets his now empty (wait, when had he finished it?) glass on the table, then starts trying to weave his way through the crowd. It proves harder than anticipated, especially when his feet are (perhaps more than) a little unsteady. 

He's about to trip when he feels a strong grasp on his arm, keeping him upright. "Whoa, there," Gladio grins blindingly at him. He resists the urge to squint. "Was just lookin' for you, Iggy."

"Gladio," Ignis mutters, alarmed by the breathy quality of his voice as the name leaves his lips. "I had just resolved to find you, as well." He thinks he sees a faint pink dust across Gladio's cheeks, but he can't be sure. For all he knows, the alcohol is playing tricks on him. 

"What've you been doing?" Gladio asks.

Ignis opens his mouth to answer, then abruptly stops. Now that the man himself is in front of him, he realizes just how gorgeous Gladio actually looks. His hair is neatly slicked back - is that a ponytail back there, as well?  _ Sweet Shiva _ \- and he wears a luxurious black suit, a pinstripe vest poking out under the jacket. The tie is missing, but Ignis locates it tucked into the jacket breast pocket. The fit of it all is so flattering, emphasizing his muscular figure in ways Ignis didn't even know were possible. No wonder those three were raving about him.

He hardly notices he'd neglected to say anything until Gladio is laughing, bringing him back to his senses.

"Like what you see?" The larger man winks, sending a wave of warmth straight to Ignis' face. 

"A-apologies," he mumbles, finally tearing his gaze away. "I... had not meant to stare like that."

"Don't worry about it," Gladio says casually. "You're lookin' pretty good, yourself." Ignis feels the press of a large hand on the small of his back guiding him further from the edge of the room. "You didn't answer my question, though."

"Ah. Quite." Ignis wracks his brain for an answer. What  _ had _ he been doing? Moping by the drinks display? Finding reasons to complain about meaningless nonsense? Should he honestly admit to the number of glasses he'd drunk? Actually, that's off the table, he doesn't remember. 

Gladio seems to sense his reluctance and chuckles. That's when Ignis realizes they'd gravitated toward the side of the room set up for dancing. The dulcet melodies of the live orchestra reach his ears. "You up for a dance?" Gladio asks, eyes sparkling. 

Ignis is captivated for a few seconds, but thankfully composes himself enough to respond this time. Unfortunately, he answers before he actually comprehends what Gladio had asked. "Certainly, if you're the one extending the invitation."

Oh Gods, is that actually what's about to happen? Internal panic grips him for a moment, and he feels frozen stiff as Gladio maneuvers them to a less crowded space. 

He's about to dance with Gladio. 

Should he be mortified? Elated? His mind hardly knows what to think, and his heart is beating at least three beats too fast. Too difficult to process. Perhaps he'll just go with the flow this time. In fact, maybe this is actually a blessing. It means those other three hadn't found Gladio yet, and that means Ignis stole the dance they'd been aiming to coerce.

"Nice an' easy," Gladio coaxes him into the proper position, one hand on Ignis' waist and the other on his shoulder. "From what I recall, you used to practice these dances with Noct, right?"

"Yes," Ignis replies, a bit late. He tries to adjust to the immeasurable warmth of having Gladio this close, the intimacy of their current state. "I could perform them backwards, if you so desired."

"Now that'd be a sight to see," Gladio barks a laugh, the sound bringing heat back to Ignis' face. "Maybe another time, though. You seem a little light on your feet." 

"Yes, my apologies," Ignis sighs. "I happen to be... a tad inebriated, as it were."

"You were drinking?" Gladio gives him a light-hearted incredulous look.

"What, so I'm not allowed to have a bit of fun?" Ignis tries to glare, but the expression must not look very menacing considering it causes Gladio to burst out laughing. "I'm off duty. What else am I to do at a party but drink?"

"And dance," Gladio adds with a lazy grin, his grip around Ignis tightening. "So that's what's got you bothered, huh. Bein' off duty."

Ignis feels blush creep along his cheeks, likely visible despite the already present flush from the drinks he'd had earlier. "That's... It's not... I..." Damn the alcohol, hindering his usual eloquence. With a frustrated sigh, he averts his gaze and tries to focus on moving his feet in time with the music. It would be an even bigger embarrassment if he accidentally stepped on Gladio's toes when he's supposed to be good at dancing. "I'm not. Bothered." 

"I don't mean to pry if you don't wanna talk," Gladio gives his shoulder a squeeze. "Just seemed like there was somethin’ on your mind."

Ignis grits his teeth. Gladio is just being nice. It would be rude and unnecessary to lie to him. "... Noct said I should enjoy myself. It's a party, after all. However... I can't seem to relax, Gladio. Perhaps it's foolish, or maybe it's just in my nature, but... I simply wish to be  _ helpful _ ." 

He can feel Gladio's eyes on him, thoughtful and nonjudgmental. "Well, why not enjoy yourself? Think of it this way. You're bein' helpful to me by bein' my dance partner." Ignis' gaze shoots back up to Gladio's, eyes round with surprise. "It's good enough for me. That work for ya?"

Ignis tries to repurpose his thoughts into seeing  _ dancing with Gladio _ as his nightly objective. That quickly dissolves because the longer he thinks about it, the more he feels liable to overheat and potentially pass out. "... Yes, I think so," he manages to get out.

Gladio chuckles. "You sure you're up to it, though?" Ignis nods once, fervently. "Maybe we should take a break. How many drinks didja have, anyway? You're lookin' pretty red in the face."

_ Oh, that's not from the alcohol _ , he thinks sullenly. Though, perhaps it was influenced, because Ignis is certain he'd never blush like this while sober. Or maybe he would, who’s to say.

He recalls the words of the party guests he'd overheard earlier, their grating giggles as they talked about Gladio like he were a prize to win, just a piece of meat on a buffet checklist. No, he won't let them taste Gladio so easily.

Astrals, he really needs to filter his thoughts. This is seriously not helping the heat in his cheeks. 

If possible, though, he'd really like to keep Gladio to himself for now.

"Let's continue," he murmurs. Why had his voice come out husky? He shakes his head to try and clear it and pulls Gladio a little closer, observing as Gladio's eyes widen with surprise. 

"Sounds like a good plan to me," Gladio grins at him.

 

\--

 

Everything changes, all too quickly. Ignis could feel it coming, could feel the charged air all around him. No matter how prepared he could have been, no matter the original purpose of their journey, it wouldn't have helped ease the anxiety pooling in the pit of his stomach like a heavy stone sinking to the bottom of a lake. 

He keeps his cool. Because that is what he has conditioned himself to do, and because he knows it's what Noct needs. More than anything, he needs someone to ground him, and Ignis is more than glad to be that person. That's why he's here, to support Noct above all else. He knows, and he does his best to be there, to remain calm and reasonable.

Now, though, sitting alone by the remnants of a campfire, the anxiety crawls its way under his skin, and hacks its way into his lungs. The others had gone to bed a long while ago, and Ignis had given his word he would follow soon, but his limbs refuse to work. His mind is going a mile a minute. 

It's hard not to catastrophize. 

He tries to stay logical, tries desperately to remind himself that they will continue onward even after the Crown City fell. But he keeps thinking of all the worst case scenarios. There's no end to the unreasonable apprehension weighing him down. 

He sighs and removes his glasses to pinch the bridge of his nose. He feels pathetic for getting so overwhelmed. It's not as though he has it the worst, not by a long shot. He should be directing all his energy toward making sure Noct is alright, but instead he's awake at an absurd hour of the night, trying to work himself out of panicking. 

Some use he is. He withholds a self-deprecating laugh. Maybe if he's up any longer he'll simply be able to pass out from sheer exhaustion, and then his thoughts will cease. 

"You alright?" Ignis starts at the sound of Gladio's voice, eyes shooting toward the entrance of the tent in time to see the Shield stepping out. 

He hurriedly replaces his glasses, hopes his expression gives away nothing. "I'm fine," he says, terse. "Apologies if I woke you."

"S'Okay, I wasn't asleep yet anyway." Gladio trudges over to the camping chair next to Ignis and sits down, still gazing at Ignis. He says nothing else, but concern is practically written on his face. In that, Ignis supposes, they are opposites; one of them tells but does not show, and other shows but does not tell.

"Truly, you needn't trouble yourself, it's a simple bout of insomnia. I'll go to bed soon enough. Don't let me keep you up." He hopes Gladio will take the hint. Talking about his thoughts has always been difficult for him, and he certainly doesn't want to burden anyone else with the irrational worries currently bombarding his mind. It's best to be left alone, and wait for the anxiety to pass. 

Gladio has other ideas, though. Or, at least, he doesn't seem keen on giving in so easily. "You're overthinking again, aren't you." It's not a question. A statement, full of the understanding he's built during their many years of friendship. He knows Ignis' habits. Misdirection isn't going to cut it.

With a weary sigh, Ignis hangs his head. "... Perhaps." Even with the admission, a small voice in the back of his head reminds him that he's being a nuisance, that he should be ashamed of the anxiety keeping him awake. 

"What's on your mind?" Gladio's eyes are soft, his words curious. There is no judgment, just a friend lending an ear to his problems. 

".... It's silly, really," Ignis murmurs. He averts his gaze to the remaining embers of the campfire, still vaguely smoldering, and tries to find a proper explanation. "I know I should be able to handle this. I... would like to think I'm capable. I've done my utmost thus far, to... to be an adequate advisor, to support Noct in every possible way. Yet... with..." 

He swallows hard, cursing his throat for betraying the emotions he's trying to conceal. "With all that happened in the Crown City, the King's sacrifice... I knew, to some extent, that this sort of outcome was inevitable. I thought I would be able to... I don't know, tolerate it better. I thought I was prepared." He looks back to Gladio, knows right away that his worries show on his face when he watches Gladio's brow furrow with concern. "I'm left to wonder what else I'm ill-prepared for. We have no way of knowing what lies ahead. I just... I can't help fearing that something worse may befall us in the future and I'll be powerless to stop it." Exhaling unsteadily, he drops his gaze to his lap. "I'm sorry for burdening you with this."

There's a moment of silence as Gladio takes in and processes what Ignis had said. Presently, he speaks up. "No need to be sorry. That doesn't sound silly to me. Those are perfectly reasonable things to worry about."

"But-!" Ignis bites his bottom lip, frustrated. "I  _ should _ be able to handle this! Is this not what we've been training for?"

"You're just one man, Iggy." Gladio reaches out and takes Ignis' hand in his larger, calloused one. He's warm. The touch feels familiar, affirming. "Don't ya think you're being too harsh on yourself? It's not like this is something only one person can do, I bet even Noct knows that. I mean, that's why we're here as a team, ain't it?"

"Still, I..." Despite himself, Ignis finds that he's slowly acquiescing, twisting his hand to interlock their fingers. "Is it not selfish, to have such thoughts? Noct... has it so much worse. He never even got to say a proper goodbye to his father, Gladio. And... and neither did you. I should be able to be there for him, and for you, but... all I can think about is my own frivolous fears. I'm... frankly, I'm ashamed." 

"Don't be." Gladio gives his hand a squeeze. Ignis makes eye contact, watches the reassuring smile that graces Gladio's lips. "C'mon, Iggy, you're allowed to have feelings. You're not some superhuman! Unless you've been keepin' a secret from me..." He chuckles when Ignis rolls his eyes. "Seriously, though, don't beat yourself up like that. You might not think so, but it's okay to be scared about what's gonna happen. It's true we don't know what we'll go through, an' maybe we won't be prepared. But we're a team, and I'll be damned if I let anythin' happen to any one of you guys." 

His lopsided grin is contagious. Ignis finds himself returning it with a small smile of his own. "I appreciate that, Gladio. It is... difficult to convince myself that we'll be alright. However... for some reason, hearing you say so makes it a bit more believable." 

Gladio's grin widens, and he squeezes Ignis' hand again for good measure. "I'm glad. See, you don't have to worry on your own, Iggy. I want you to know that I'm here for ya. You can support Noct, and I'll support you."

Ignis laughs softly. "If you insist. Though, I believe your efforts would be put to better use in supporting Noct, under the circumstances."

"What, you sayin' you're not worth my support?" Gladio huffs and frowns exaggeratedly, earning another laugh from Ignis. "You know that ain’t true, and don't you dare try to say otherwise. You're definitely worth it." 

Ignis blushes and hopes the color won't be too visible in the dark. "Thank you. I suppose I shall try to be... more compassionate toward myself." 

"Good," Gladio says, triumphant grin brightening his face. "And even if you can't right away, I'll do it for ya. You're incredible and you deserve to know it."

"... You flatter me." Ignis fixes his gaze back on the now dead campfire, wills himself not to blush even more. "Truly, thank you Gladio. I'm not sure if I am ready to sleep yet, but I feel a bit better having spoken to you."

"No sleep, huh... Hey, I know what you need. How about I give you one of my world famous Gladio massages?" Gladio beams as he cracks his knuckles. There's little room for Ignis to protest, as the Shield has already risen and pushed his chair closer to Ignis'.

"World famous?" Ignis raises a brow at him. "Last I checked,  _ I _ am the only person to experience this particular luxury." Gladio gives him a look. A very deliberate look that says,  _ Exactly _ . Ignis' face grows very, very warm. "Ah," he murmurs.

"Now turn that way," Gladio gestures, "take your jacket off, and let me work my magic." 

Ignis complies, not needing further convincing. He sheds the jacket and shifts so his back faces Gladio. "Like this?"

"Perfect," Gladio sounds pleased.

And then large, warm hands are kneading his back, rubbing tension out and working into the stiff muscles of his shoulders and neck. Ignis groans appreciatively. He's instantly putty in Gladio's hands, hyper aware of the wonderful pressure of them. Even when they were younger, all it took to calm Ignis down was one of Gladio's massages. He seems to know exactly where to rub, where to loosen the knotted muscles and clear up the dull ache of being on one's feet all day.

Ignis closes his eyes and focuses on the feeling, so familiar in a time where everything else had changed. Gladio hasn't changed. For that, he is thankful. 

"How do you do it, Gladio?" he asks quietly. 

Gladio's motions halt for a brief second, but he's quick to resume, thumbs pressing relaxing circles under Ignis' shoulder blades. "Do what?"

Ignis sighs, a gentle noise. "How do you stay so strong? We have lost so much. Your father..." He trails off, aware of the delicate subject he'd brought up again. "Do you not grieve, my friend?"

Gladio hesitates once more. His fingers are on Ignis' shoulders, which he squeezes comfortingly. "'Course I do," he says after a moment. There's a slightly rough quality to his voice that tugs at Ignis' heart. "It's... it's weird, y'know? Me and my dad, we didn't... It's not that we weren't close. But we Amicitia, we're born to devote our lives to the royal family." 

He takes a pause, then picks back up with the massage. "I loved my dad, but I knew this would happen at some point. I guess sooner rather than later." Ignis can hear a wry smile in his voice. "I guess... I wouldn't say I'm at peace with it. Because the Empire fucked with us, and I hate thinkin' that my old man had to go that way. But if I think about what he'd say to me... I think he'd want me to keep my head up. Both me an' Iris. He died protectin' the king and that's what he would've wanted, y'know?" 

Ignis nods his head, slowly blinking his eyes open. "I think I understand," he murmurs. 

"If that makes me strong, so be it. I wanna be there for Noct, and Iris, and you. And hell, even Prompto. I'm just followin' what I believe, and paying respects to my dad the way I think he'd want me to." Gladio's gaze is tender when Ignis glances back at him. "You've already got so much on your plate, Iggy, you don't gotta worry about me."

Ignis' chest tightens, heart skips a beat, stomach twists with some indescribable feeling. He's so overwhelmed, so moved by Gladio's resolution and kindness, that all he can do is turn around and launch himself onto Gladio, the action causing the Shield to grunt in surprise. 

"I-Ignis?" he mutters, adorably confused as Ignis snakes his arms around Gladio's waist.  _ He's so warm _ , Ignis thinks. With a low exhale, he rests his head against Gladio's chest. "Iggy?" the Shield tries again when he doesn't offer any explanation.

"Hush up," Ignis tells him, eyes slipping closed. "You were so kind as to gift me your massage, so I am returning the favor. Consider this... Ignis' world famous cuddles." It sound ridiculous on his tongue, uncharacteristic and childish, but he likes the chuckle that rumbles in Gladio's chest. 

"World famous, huh?" Gladio repeats, amused. His arms come to rest around Ignis' shoulders. "Can't be that famous if I've never heard of it."

"Are you going to complain," Ignis snaps, "or are you going to let me hold you?" 

Gladio simply hums in response. 

The pair fall into a comfortable silence. The embrace feels natural, comforting in a way Ignis can scarcely begin to fathom. It's home. It's the reassurance that Ignis didn't realize he needed, the grounding force that puts his feet back on the ground and shines a light on the daemons plaguing his mind. 

He hardly notices when the fatigue catches up with him. One moment he's fully aware, the next he vaguely hears Gladio say his name, quiet and full of affection. He barely registers being carried into the tent. 

In his tired haze, he can't tell if he imagined it or not, but he could swear he feels a gentle kiss to the top of his head.

And then, finally, blessed sleep claims him.

 

\--

 

If there's one thing Ignis can truly say he likes about nights spent camping, it's the plethora of stars dotting cloudless skies, glittering and illuminating when the sun disappears below the horizon. Insomnia, for all its urban comforts and conveniences, had always been a huge city full of life and - perhaps more importantly -  _ light _ . The city was always on, always bright and very much alive. Ignis knew the sky would look different without light pollution, had seen pictures of the country's sunsets that set his heart aflutter. Nothing could quite compare nor capture the regal beauty of the sheer amount of twinkling specks decorating the face of the sky like elegant freckles. 

It's captivating, really, and more than once Ignis gets an uncomfortable kink in his neck from the accumulating minutes spent craning to get the best view he can, to fit as many stars as possible into his line of sight. 

The others seemed to tire of stargazing far more quickly than him, but that doesn't stop him. He's certain Gladio at the very least had gotten his fair share of starry nights while out on survival missions with Cor and the other trainees. Still, the Shield usually joins him nonetheless, and he takes comfort in the presence, a silent companion content to sit there and enjoy the view. 

"You've read books about constellations, right?" Gladio asks him. Ignis lowers his gaze to meet Gladio's, intrigued by the sudden query. He gives a short nod. "You been able to find all of 'em up there?" 

Ignis fiddles with the arm of his camp chair, flushing lightly. "I confess, I have only located the Glacian and Ramuh's Bolt cluster. I recall pictures of the others, but I'm afraid I am lost as to where they appear in the night sky." 

This knowledge appears to please Gladio, who brings his camp chair closer to Ignis. "Here, lemme show ya." 

Directing Ignis' eyes, Gladio points out the star patterns -- where Mighty Titan's fist pounds the eastern horizon, and the connecting point where the Glacian's delicate form meets the Infernian's jagged edges. Lady Leviathan swims lithely above them, while Bahamut's massive figure vanishes behind a growing patch of clouds to the west. 

"You really know a lot about stars," Prompto comments from across the campfire, evidently impressed. 

"Yeah, well, it's easy stuff to learn, when ya put your mind to it," Gladio responds with a chuckle. "Plus it comes in handy if you wind up lost or just plain suck with directions." He gestures toward the sky and adds, "See, the Glacian's eye is actually the brightest star in the sky. Because of its position, it acts as a good indicator of where North is." 

"Certainly sounds useful," Ignis comments, turning his gaze back to the stars. They sparkle at him, almost as if mischievously winking. 

He'd be completely fine to sit and admire the sky for at least another fifteen minutes, but Gladio gives a surprised grunt that draws Ignis' eyes back to him. "Something the matter?" he asks, brows furrowing in concern.

"No." Gladio's eyes twinkle just like the stars, amber jewels alight with excitement and enthusiasm.  "Iggy, look.  _ Fireflies _ ."

And then Ignis does notice them. Little lights mirroring the sky, only these are near the ground, flickering and floating aimlessly around the wooded area surrounding the haven. For a second, Ignis almost wonders if they actually are tiny stars, but the thought passes quickly as he watches their movements. 

"Ooh, lightning bugs!" Prompto launches off his chair, camera already clutched in his hands. "This is the perfect opportunity for a photo op! C'mon Noct, let's take some pics!"

"Seriously? Why me?" Noct tries to sound annoyed, but the fond smile on his face gives away his true feelings. He's already gotten up to follow Prompto's lead. 

"Don't stray too far," Ignis advises, shooting the prince a look. "We don't want to have any accidents of the daemon variety."

"We know," Noct assures him with a practiced roll of his eyes. "We'll stick close to the haven." 

"Yeah, that's the spirit!" Prompto smacks his free hand on Noct's ass, which the prince seems to ignore entirely. "Let me get some good shots of you with the firefly backdrop!"

The pair scamper off like eager teenagers who'd successfully snuck out for a midnight tryst. Ignis watches after them, laughing lightly to himself. Then he catches Gladio staring at him. "What?" he asks, suddenly self-conscious.

"Uh." Gladio clears his throat. His face is a little pink as he offers Ignis a crooked grin. "How's about we check out the fireflies, too? You ever caught 'em before?"

"No, I can't say I have," Ignis shakes his head. "I don't believe many inhabited the capital. For something considered so integral to summer nights, it feels odd to admit that this is my first time seeing them in person."

"There's a first time for everything, isn't there." Gladio gets up from his chair and holds out his hand to Ignis. Ignis blinks at the limb for a brief moment before gingerly grasping it and allowing Gladio to pull him up. 

"Truth be told, I'm not too fond of insects. Not quite to the same extent that Prompto or Noct dislike them, but... Is it...  _ necessary _ ... to, er, hold them?" Ignis tries to keep the reluctance out of his voice, grinning sheepishly when Gladio gives him a look. 

"C'mon Iggy, they're completely harmless," Gladio laughs and guides him down the edge of the haven. "They're not like the killer wasps we hunted the other day, I promise."

With a sigh, Ignis supposes it's useless to put up much more of a fight. If Gladio is excited about this, then far be it from Ignis to ruin the mood by denying his friend the chance to show off what he knows. Perhaps the sensation of tiny insect legs on his fingers won't turn out as unpleasant as he imagines it to be.

"Nice and slow," Gladio murmurs. He quietly approaches one of the small flickering lights, reaching out with gentle hands. The bug lands on his palm, followed by another when Gladio shifts. "See? Harmless." Then Gladio beams at Ignis, and for a second, Ignis forgets to breathe.

It's a dazzling sight, the Shield's attractive features illuminated by the fireflies around them. He looks almost ethereal, as if he were some kind of woodland fae caught in an intimate moment with his familiars. Ignis finds himself wishing for Prompto's camera, despite knowing its owner is likely preoccupied with a similar view of the prince. 

Ignis stares for a little too long before remembering his purpose, shaking his head to clear his thoughts. Not a good time to get distracted. 

Hesitantly, he steps forward, imitating Gladio's movements. Despite the attempt, he startles the firefly he'd approached and it flutters out of reach. A second attempt yields similar results. Ignis ignores Gladio's snickers as he tries once more in vain. With a huff, he turns toward Gladio and folds his arms across his chest. "You made it look quite simple. Am I doing something wrong?"

"Maybe they just don't like you," his friend chuckles. He'd already collected a few more fireflies in his hands, their lights flashing in a pattern that catches Ignis' eye. 

"They are insects, Gladio. They don't have the brain power to form such opinions." His weak scowl just makes Gladio laugh again, and then,  _ Oh, he's coming closer, isn't he _ . 

In the next instant, Gladio is very much in his personal space. "Open your hands," Gladio's voice is soft, right by his ear, and it sends a shiver down Ignis' spine. He complies, unfolding his arms and cupping them in front of him. He tries not to focus on Gladio's heat against his side, the fact that he can feel Gladio's breath on his neck. 

Perhaps he can attribute the goosebumps prickling his skin to the new sensation of firefly legs tickling the palm of his hand. The light blinks on and off, starting and stopping like Ignis' heart when he looks up and catches the warm, affectionate smile Gladio is giving him, eyes creased at the corners. 

"Ain't it a pretty sight," Gladio murmurs, and Ignis really has to stop himself because he comes very close to responding something pathetically cliché like  _ not as pretty as you _ .

But, objectively, it's true. The way Gladio's eyes twinkle in the light, his angelic smile, his gentle touch as he cradles the fireflies in his hand... Ignis finds it almost too much to bear. 

It's more captivating than even the star-filled night sky. If Ignis had to pick between the two, he already knows his choice. And that, if anything, just serves to make his heart beat even faster. 

In this moment, he finds himself finally considering the feelings he'd tried so hard to ignore. He doesn't get far, thoughts stuttering at  _ I care about him so much _ . And it's too overwhelming, especially with Gladio still looking at him like he's the sight Gladio had meant when he'd- 

_ Oh _ .

Ignis belatedly realizes with vague awareness that the firefly had vacated his hand, but that feels entirely insignificant. 

The signs have always been there, haven't they? They've certainly flirted back and forth for as long as they've been friends, but Ignis had always thought it to be a show of just how close they'd become. The playful banter, the meaningful looks, the compliments, the  _ warmth _ -

He's startled out of his thoughts when he hears the click of Prompto's camera. Ripping his gaze away from Gladio, he spots the blond sitting above them on the edge of the haven, kicking his legs and wearing a smug grin. 

"That's a good shot," Noct comes up from behind him and leans over to look at the camera screen, smirking as he shoots a look toward Ignis. "Real candid."

"Love the lighting. Super romantic," Prompto croons.

"On par with the pictures you took of Prince Charmless?" Gladio cocks a brow at the pair. "Or were you guys too busy sucking face to actually take any?" 

"Uh," Noct mutters lamely. The smirk had fallen off his face immediately, replaced by a blush made even more evident by the glow of the haven beneath him. 

"I-I got plenty of good pics!" Prompto chokes out. He's just as red-faced. In spite of his own embarrassment, Ignis can't help but suppress a laugh against the back of his hand. "But for making comments like that, I'm not gonna show you any of them!" 

"Not like he was wrong," Noct says under his breath. He dodges away when Prompto shoots to his feet and desperately tries to cover the Prince's mouth with his free hand.

The two of them take their antics from the edge of the haven back to camp, leaving Ignis and Gladio on their own once more. With a deep exhale, Ignis glances toward his companion, easily catching Gladio's eye with the turn of his head. "I suppose we should head back, as well," he remarks, a bit reluctantly. 

"Yeah, guess I'd better let these little guys go," Gladio nods. He makes no move to do so, though, still gazing at Ignis with the same fond look. Ignis' heart speeds up again. 

Thoughts of his feelings return, accompanied by... words he doesn't know if he's worthy to speak. It's... not a good time to focus on this. 

_ Will there ever be a good time _ , a voice at the back of his mind is sharp with sarcasm. He does his best to quash it and pretends he doesn't watch, awestruck, as the lights in Gladio's hand flutter up like tiny lanterns, creating another magical scene that leaves him just a bit breathless. 

"C'mon," Gladio turns toward him, still smiling, and maybe that smile does have at least a little magic in it, because Ignis definitely feels at least a little bewitched. He barely registers taking Gladio's outstretched hand as they climb back up to the haven. 

When he can finally calm his heart, Ignis asks Prompto to see the picture he'd taken of him and Gladio. 

If he were honest, it's a beautiful picture. From the downward angle, it feels almost like a glimpse into a fairytale, the pair of them lit up by the dull glow of the haven and the lights of the fireflies around them. 

If he were honest, he hopes Prompto was serious about not showing any pictures to Gladio. 

The lovesick look on Ignis' face is painfully obvious in the photo.

 

\--

 

The bright side: their last few hunts garnered enough gil to stock up on curatives and stay in the motel for the first time in a while (and while Ignis has nothing against camping, the prospect of sleeping in a real bed is quite enticing). 

The downside: the only available room has only two twin-sized beds. Meaning all of Ignis' dreams of stretching out luxuriously in a bed of his own are dashed. And further meaning that, in light of his newly acknowledged feelings for his dear friend, he will now be forced to sleep in the same bed as him. With the size of the bed, they'll be practically on top of each other, considering that Gladio himself takes up more than half the bed. 

Really, it shouldn't be a problem. It wouldn't be, had he continued to force down the  _ love  _ which had been blossoming within him for the Astrals know how long. A  _ love  _ which, in the current circumstances, has him hovering uncertainly by the door to their room as Noct and Prompto claim one bed and Gladio moves to sit on the edge of the other. 

What's he supposed to do in a situation like this? Before now, would he have kept his cool? Or would he have been just as nervous, simply lacking the concrete reason as to why? The mere thought of attempting to sleep, pressed against Gladio and his  _ warmth _ makes Ignis feel lightheaded (with nerves, with  _ want _ , he's really not sure). 

His reluctance catches Gladio's attention, and the Shield grins at him a bit sheepishly. "Guess you're stuck with me," he says, rubbing a hand over the back of his neck. "It'll be a tight fit, but I swear I'll make room for ya."

"That's-" Ignis stops and clears his throat to interrupt the strained sound his voice had started to take. "That's quite alright. We'll make it work, I'm sure."

"Try not to overheat," Prompto teasingly shoots from where he and Noct have collapsed on their own bed, already a tangle of limbs. 

"Everybody knows Gladio's a walking space heater," Noct adds with a laugh. "How long do you think Specs will last, Prom?"

"Hmm," the blond pretends to think for only a second before, "five minutes tops? But who knows, maybe Gladio will cave first, considering how much Iggy-"

"Oi, you two better watch it," Gladio cuts in, huffing and folding his arms across his broad chest. "Ain't either of you ever learn when to keep your mouths shut?" The pair simply laugh in response.

Ignis is sure his face is at least somewhat red, but he takes comfort in the fact that Gladio's is faintly flushed as well. It's a relief to know he isn't alone, and that Gladio isn't immune to their teasing.

With a slow breath, Ignis finally moves from the entrance and takes the other side of the bed. It feels refreshing to have a room of their own, safe in civilization where there's no threat of daemons or wild creatures disturbing them. It wouldn't be a bad thing to let himself relax, at least until they retire for the evening and he has to deal with the (literal) pressing issue of sharing a bed with Gladio. 

Kicking off his shoes, Ignis sheds his jacket and folds it neatly to place atop the pillow beside him. He loosens the top few buttons of his shirt, then stretches, seeking a proper angle to crack his neck and relieve the tension built up there. 

It's only when he gets a satisfying sensation and releases a low appreciative groan that Gladio abruptly stands from the edge of the bed, startling him with the sudden movement. To his surprise, the color on Gladio's face had darkened noticeably. 

"'M taking the first shower," he declares, then immediately strides toward the bathroom. The closing door startles Ignis into finally reacting.

"A-alright," he murmurs, too late. Brows knitting in confusion, he stares in the direction his companion had left. Had he done something wrong to warrant Gladio's hasty retreat?

"That was ruthless, Specs!" Noct bursts out laughing, burying his face in Prompto's hair to stifle it. 

" _ Ruthless? _ " Ignis repeats, giving the prince an affronted look. "Whatever do you mean?" 

"You don't know?" Noct lifts his head, eyes wide for only a brief moment before he's cracking up again, nudging Prompto with a bony elbow which causes the blond to squirm and giggle. "Get a load of this guy, Prom, he really doesn't get it!"

"Poor Gladio," Prompto hums, suppressing another giggle against Noct's chest. 

"Poor-" Ignis shakes his head. He's beginning to get annoyed, accompanied by a growing sense of embarrassment that he's still not sure what they're talking about apart from knowing they mean to tease. "Explain yourselves." 

"Nah," Noct shrugs, grinning lazily when Ignis narrows his eyes at him. "You're pretty dense, Specs. Do those glasses actually help you see or are you really just that oblivious?"

Alright, now Ignis is definitely irritated. It's clear the prince has no plans to clarify, but he's not going to humor him further, not when he and Prompto are still snickering like childish teenagers with a ridiculous secret only they are privy to. Ignis rolls his eyes. 

"The next shower is mine," he says, choosing instead to change the subject. "And the both of you better not fall asleep before I'm done. Sleeping in filth is exceedingly unbecoming."

"I dunno," Noct, sighs, unfazed, "Prom looks pretty cute when he's a little dirty. And he smells like sunshine. I don't think he needs to clean up." 

"Noct!" Prompto lightly smacks a hand on Noct's shoulder, evidently blushing. 

Ignis rolls his eyes again. "Then shower together, by all means." That shocks the two of them into silence, a welcome sound to Ignis' ears. 

".... Good idea," Noct mutters. There's the distinct sound of another smack, but it seems that Prompto is quick to acquiesce. 

Ignis does his best to pretend he doesn't hear the quiet noise of them kissing while he sits, back toward them, and goes over the last few entries he'd added to his recipe book. He's not averse to public displays of affection, but he can't say he's very fond of listening to the prince and said prince's boyfriend make out just a few feet away from him. 

_ Ingredients _ . They've got the right materials for the new recipes, so it shouldn't be too much trouble to give them a try the next time they camp. Plus, it means Gladio will help taste test, and that's something he can look forward to.

Ah. Gladio. 

Thoughts drifting back to his friend, Ignis finds himself contemplating the meaning behind Noct and Prompto's words. Clearly he'd done something to affect Gladio, and for some reason, whatever it was had made him flee posthaste. But what? And what exactly had Gladio's reaction been? Had he been annoyed? The flush on his face has to be a determining factor, but Ignis just can't understand it. 

He may as well give up for now. Perhaps he'll ask Gladio about it once he returns. 

That plan falls through when Gladio exits the bathroom topless with wet hair and a towel draped over his shoulders, practically glowing, and announces that the bathroom is free. Ignis makes a beeline for it and hopes none of them notice how red in the face he is.

The evening had turned hot and humid on their journey to the motel, and, with the addition of Gladio's display on top of Noct's and Prompto's teasing, Ignis finds himself in dire need of cooling off. 

Combing product from his hair, he gazes at his reflection in the mirror. His cheeks are still flushed. It's an odd sight, really. Ignis had always considered himself somewhat unflappable, and, for the most part, he does keep his composure in any given situation. It seems the only things that get under his skin are Noct's safety and wellbeing, and... well, Gladiolus Amicitia. 

With a long suffering sigh, Ignis removes his glasses and turns the shower on, settling for a temperature that will definitely give him goosebumps. Hopefully this will help bring some semblance of control and dignity back into his countenance. 

Making certain not to take too long (without a doubt, the prince and his favorite gunman would likely doze off sooner rather than later), he makes quick work of washing his hair and cleaning off the grime of a busy day.  By the time he finishes, dries off, and changes into his sleep clothes, he feels much more refreshed. A bit chilly, but calmer than before. Perhaps he'll be able to handle this night after all.

"Noct, Prompto, the bathroom's yours," he says as he exits, carrying his clothes with him. To his relief, the pair are still awake, and glued to their phones (probably for King's Knight). They reluctantly get up and abandon their phones on the bed, chattering about the game as the disappear into the bathroom. "Oh," Ignis calls after them, "but hand me your dirty clothes before you wash up. I saw a laundry room on our way here and I'd like to make use of it."

Noct grumbles something unintelligible where the only word Ignis can make out is "nag," but Prompto laughs and drowns out the rest. To their credit, a few moments after the shower starts running, the bathroom door opens up and a haphazard pile of clothes is dumped outside before it re-closes. Ignis rolls his eyes, but is grateful they listened nonetheless.

Retrieving their clothes, he collects his jacket from the bed and moves to address Gladio, who had stretched out on the bed, book in hand. His shirt is still conspicuously missing, and Ignis can't help tracing muscle and ink with his eyes, swallowing thickly. He rather hopes Gladio will have found a shirt by the time they sleep. The thought of attempting to fall asleep pressed against his bare, muscular torso makes Ignis feel particularly weak in the knees. 

Before he has a chance to regain his composure, Gladio looks up from his book and notices him by the side of the bed. Gladio quirks a brow at him and asks, "You need somethin'?"

Ignis shakes himself and nods once. "Your clothes." 

"That your attempt at seducing me?" Gladio's brow goes up a little higher and Ignis feels his entire face flush crimson when he realizes what he'd said. 

"I didn't-" He nearly drops the clothes already in his arms in his flustered haste to correct himself. "I meant-!  _ Astrals _ , Gladio, for laundry!"

"Cool it, Iggy, I know. I heard what you said to the kids," Gladio laughs, loud and charming. Ignis resists groaning in frustration while Gladio leans over to grab his jacket and pants from the floor beside him and offers them to Ignis, who huffs as he accepts them. "You need any company while you get started on that?"

"I'm perfectly capable of doing it on my own, thank you," Ignis snaps. He scowls as Gladio simply grins at him.

"Suit yourself," the Shield shrugs, returning to his book. 

Ignis stares at him for a few seconds, unsure if he should be annoyed, flustered, or guilty for his (perhaps over)reaction to what had clearly been meant as a joke. He settles on feeling very foolish before fetching his wallet and shuffling out of the room. 

He heads for the laundry room he'd seen and is relieved to find it vacant. Dumping the clothes pile and a proper amount of laundry detergent into a washing machine, he puts a few coins in and starts the cycle, then leans against the machine and lets out a long sigh. 

Truthfully, he hadn't expected Gladio to say something so...  _ suggestive _ . He probably could have tolerated it better before, when he forcefully remained ignorant of the true nature of his feelings, but now... 

Then again, it's hardly out of the blue for Gladio to say something that could easily be interpreted as flirting, regardless of his intentions. Ignis feels even more that his reaction had been a tad dramatic and unwarranted. Perhaps he should have played along, or simply ignored the remark entirely. Either way, he supposes he owes his friend an apology once he returns. 

Programming a reminder in his phone to switch the laundry over once the cycle is finished, he retreats back to their motel room. He pauses outside the door, steels himself, then enters.

"Gladio-"

"Hey, Iggy-"

They both start and stop at the same time, blinking at each other in surprise. Ignis is first to avert his gaze, exhaling slowly and willing himself not to get worked up again. 

"You wanna go first?" Gladio asks sheepishly. When Ignis looks back toward him, he's seated cross-legged on the bed, eyeing Ignis with... regret? He's not too sure, but it makes him feel worse.

"Yes, well... I wanted to apologize," he murmurs. "I believe my reaction a moment ago was... a bit excessive. You spoke in good-humor. I shouldn't have snapped at you." 

This seems to surprise Gladio even more, who stares at him with slightly wide eyes. "I... No, you were fine, Iggy," he shakes his head. Ignis notices that his cheeks are dusted with blush. "I kinda thought maybe I took it a little too far and made ya uncomfortable. I'm the one who should be apologizin'." 

"You?" Ignis blurts, equally as surprised. "But- No, Gladio, I assure you, you were perfectly in line. You needn't apologize. Besides, you could never make me uncomfortable. I daresay it's impossible." 

"You sound pretty sure of yourself." Gladio is grinning now, familiar sparkle back in his eyes. "Guess I should take your word for it, huh." For some reason, that makes heat flood Ignis' face.

"Y-yes, you should," he agrees with a short nod. Curses, he hadn't meant to stutter. Oh well. At least that had gotten cleared up easily. Though, he should have expected as much, considering how amiable and wonderful Gladio is. 

His chest feels lighter as he comes around to his side of the bed and tentatively sits down on the edge, reaching for his recipe book, which he'd left on the nightstand next to him. Gladio watches him as he opens back up to the page he'd left off. 

Double check the ingredients, go over the steps for the recipe...

Gladio's voice draws him out of his preparations. "Hey, Iggy, this book I'm readin' has a buncha interesting anecdotes. There's one here I thought you might like."

"Really?" Ignis looks up, unbothered by the distraction. "Do share."

"Get comfy. I'll read it to ya," Gladio tells him with a light laugh. Ignis complies and sets the recipe book back on the nightstand, then moves the pillow against the bed backboard and plants himself comfortably against it, knees drawn to his chest. 

Listening to Gladio read aloud is, admittedly, one of Ignis' favorite pastimes. There's something incredibly soothing, almost rhythmic about the tone his deep voice takes. It really shows how much he enjoys reading, and not only that, but also how much he enjoys being able to share it with a friend. 

Yes, Ignis definitely loves it. 

When Noct and Prompto finally leave the bathroom, laughing and with flushed skin, they listen to Gladio for a total of five seconds before Noct makes a face and yawns exaggeratedly.

"What, my reading not entertaining enough for ya?" Gladio shoots him an amused look. 

"Yup," Noct responds casually, pulling Prompto back onto the bed with him where the two of them claim their phones and crawl under the blankets. "Boring. But feel free to continue. It'll help put me to sleep."

"For real?" Prompto laughs again, poking Noct's nose with one finger. "Something tells me you'd fall asleep just fine on your own, you nerd."

"You're the nerd," Noct teases, returning the poke with a quick peck to the tip of Prompto's nose.

"Please go on, Gladio," Ignis cuts in, impatient. He knows his alarm for the laundry will go off soon and he wants to finish the story before he has to get back up. Gladio chuckles and does what he's told, resuming reading in that lovely voice of his. 

Right on time, as Gladio reaches the conclusion, Ignis' phone goes off to signal the end of the washing cycle. He makes to get up, but is pleasantly surprised when Gladio sets the book aside and uses large, warm hands to gently push Ignis back onto the bed. "Relax, Iggy. I'll take care of it." He smiles disarmingly, leaving little room for protest as he collects change for the dryer and exits the motel room before Ignis can even think to try to stop him. 

"Ooh, what a gentleman," Prompto coos from the other bed. He sounds very tired, and when Ignis glances over, he sees the two of them wrapped around each other, eyes closed. "Noct could learn a thing or two from Gladio about chivalry."

Ignis would have assumed Noct had already passed out, but the little grunt of objection the prince releases proves that he hadn't dozed off just yet. "I know all about chivalry," Noct mumbles sleepily. "I let you win all the rounds of King's Knight we played earlier, and I washed your hair for you.  _ And _ I let you have the side of the bed closer to the AC unit. I'm a goddamn saint, dude."

Prompto giggles, a bubbly sound that brings a smile to Ignis' face as he observes the pair. "Mmhm. Saint Noct, my savior." 

After that, they fall silent, and by the time Gladio lets himself back in, Ignis is fairly certain the two younger boys had progressed past simply tired and actually fallen asleep. 

"Thank you for switching it over," Ignis says softly as Gladio rejoins him on the bed.

"No prob," Gladio gives him another warm smile. "I found some racks on the back wall and hung some things up to dry. I'll keep an eye on it, so don't feel like you hafta stay up if you wanna sleep."

Sleep. Oh, Gods, he's right. Ignis had almost successfully forgotten about the bed sharing predicament. He does feel the fatigue of the busy day catching up with him, but the thought of actually trying to sleep seems daunting.

Still, no harm in preparing now. Maybe if he's lucky, he'll fall asleep immediately, and won't even notice when Gladio joins him. A shiver runs down his spine at the thought. 

"I think I'll take you up on that," he mumbles, removing his glasses and setting them atop his recipe book. 

"Here, I'll help you get comfortable," Gladio grins, almost cheeky, as he reclines and opens his arms expectantly. Ignis stares at him.

Is this another joke? Should he play it off? Should he go along?  _ Sweet Shiva _ , he has no idea what to do, but he definitely doesn't want a repeat of earlier. 

Perhaps despite his better judgment, he slips under the blankets of the bed and scoots closer until his head rests on Gladios' arm. Gladio's other arm drapes over him. The sensation is unbearably warm. 

"Good?" Gladio is still smiling at him.

"Yes," is all Ignis can get through his clenched teeth. 

It's going to be a long night.

 

\--

 

When Ignis comes to, the first thing he thinks is that he's incredibly comfortable and perfectly warm. The second thing he thinks is that there's a lovely scent, something familiar, like home. Shortly after, the third thing he thinks is that whatever he's lying against is the source of the aforementioned conditions. 

That's the thought that brings him to blink his eyes open, curiosity getting the better of him. It takes a second for his sight to adjust, and then he's realizing  _ oh Gods _ , he'd fallen asleep on Gladio, hadn't he. 

All traces of lingering sleep are gone in an instant, replaced by heat pooling in his cheeks. 

As it turns out, he's still using Gladio's arm as a pillow, only Gladio must have moved at some point because his body is under the blanket now, and Ignis is pressed flush against him. He can feel Gladio's abs under his fingertips. 

Ramuh strike him down, this can't be good for his heart.

He does his best to extricate himself from the compromising position, pulling his arms away and shifting as far back as he can manage, but the edge of the bed is directly behind him so there really isn't anywhere else for him to go. With a tilt of his head, he's graced with the enticing sight of Gladio's sleeping face, gentle and beautiful in a way that makes his heart twist painfully in his chest. 

_ Astrals _ , he really loves this man, doesn't he. 

Feeling suddenly breathless, Ignis observes his sleeping friend for a long moment, memorizing every detail. The flutter of his eyelashes, his slightly parted lips, the slow rise and fall of his shoulders. He's mesmerizing. 

In a lapse of judgment, Ignis lifts one hand, brushing slender fingers along Gladio's chest, up his neck, and further to his chin where they meet the resistance of his friend's beard. Gladio shivers at the touch, and Ignis freezes with his hand against Gladio's cheek, petrified for a few seconds before he confirms that his friend had not actually awoken. 

He knows he should stop. Touching Gladio without his permission is unfair, especially considering Gladios is unconscious, but he can't get himself to halt. 

Tentative fingers cup Gladio's jaw. Ignis wonders what it would feel like to kiss him, hands tangled in hair, hips pressed together. A surge of want courses through him, strong enough that he has to tear his hand away and cover his face, taking deep, steadying breaths. 

Bad. This is... horribly, impossibly bad. If he stays like this, he might actually do something he'd regret, and while Gladio is still sleeping no less! 

Every visible inch of skin is tempting him, every shift of muscle, every reminder of how close he and Gladio are, mere inches apart in this motel bed not big enough for the two of them. 

Ignis is starting to feel lightheaded. It's clear he's not going to be going back to sleep anytime soon, not like this. Should he give up entirely and get out of the bed to at least try and restrain himself? If he won't sleep, there's no point in staying in this bed with the object of his desires slumbering directly in front of him, tantalizing-

"Iggy?" Ignis goes rigid when he hears Gladio's soft voice, rough with remnants of sleep. Oh Gods, he'd awoken him. "You alright?"

It takes him a beat too long to reply as he frantically tries to compose himself. "F-fine," he murmurs through gritted teeth. It's not convincing he knows, and that just makes him more nervous because he's almost certain they're close enough that Gladio could hear the wild beating of his heart, thumping loud and erratic in his chest.  "I... hope I didn't wake you," he adds, praying to whichever Astral might be listening to put him out of his misery. 

"S'alright," Gladio says, giving him a sleepy smile. It's honestly adorable, and causes Ignis' heart to painfully skip a beat. Likely in response to that, Gladio shifts, blinking his eyes open to gaze curiously at Ignis. "You sure you're okay?" He leans closer,  _ too close _ . "Your face is all red. Are you too hot? Sorry, it's probably 'cause of me." Ignis knows he means to reference what Noct had said before, about being a space heater, but  _ Gods _ if his wording doesn't make Ignis even more flustered. 

"I-" Ignis' voice catches in his throat as his mind catches up with just how close Gladio is, the tips of their noses practically touching. It would be so easy to tilt his head and connect their lips -- but no, that's definitely not the thought he should be having right now. "Yes, perhaps I am a bit overheated. You needn't apologize, though." In a bold amendment, he goes on, "I'd rather stay like this, if that's... agreeable to you."

Gladio's eyes widen fractionally, and he holds Ignis' gaze for a few seconds, seeming to need the time to process his words. If Ignis didn't know better, he'd think a flush had spread across Gladio's cheeks. 

"... Yeah, I like it," Gladio mutters. Again, his wording makes Ignis' heart stutter. As if to emphasize it, Gladio tightens his arms around Ignis and tugs him closer. He's so warm. Ignis is completely overwhelmed, unable to look away from the darkened amber eyes holding his. 

They're silent for a prolonged moment. There's a certain tension in the atmosphere, igniting under Ignis' skin and sending a maddening prickle throughout his body. 

He's torn. Something about this situation makes him...  _ want _ . To make a move, to spill everything, to find out just where Gladio stands with regard to his feelings for him. But he's still full of the apprehension that had stopped him thus far, that had hindered him for so long and kept him in the dark until Gladio had shined light into his heart. 

While he's still conflicted, Gladio speaks again, quiet. "Iggy... I've been wondering..." Ignis' stomach flips in anticipation. He thinks he hears a hint in that voice, something so familiar, so impossibly similar to how he feels that it makes stars dance across his vision. "Maybe I'm wrong, but... It kinda seems like we've both been strugglin'... with... this. Our feelings, y'know? And... I'd like to think... that we're on the same page." 

The determination in his eyes sparks a needy heat in Ignis' gut. Part of him wonders if he's dreaming. The other part is just desperate to get across how much he wants this. "I... believe we are," he murmurs. His tone of voice surprises him, coming out slightly husky and breathless. He hadn't meant for it to sound like that, but he's not sure he minds because it makes Gladio's gaze smolder with what he hopes is desire.

In affirmation, Gladio inches even closer. "Then is it alright if I kiss ya?" Gods, even now, he's still such a gentleman. Asking for permission, despite said permission radiating off of Ignis with each breath. 

"Please," is all Ignis gets out before finally,  _ finally _ he feels the sweet satisfaction of Gladio's mouth on his.

He can't stop the delighted moan that slips out of him. Gladio takes it in stride, smiling against Ignis' lips as he lifts one hand to cup the back of Ignis' head. Ignis responds in kind, all too eager to wrap his arms around Gladio's neck. 

Ignis lets him guide the kiss, follows each shift of their lips with rapt attention. He gasps when he feels Gladio's tongue touch his lips, and he enthusiastically opens his mouth to let it inside. The sensation is intoxicating. He knows he's forgetting to breathe, but he's too focused on how this feels, on Gladio's wonderful mouth and the delicious feeling of their bodies pressed together. 

Gladio chuckles as he starts to pull away only to have Ignis immediately follow after him to recapture his lips. "Slow down, Iggy," he murmurs, resting his forehead against Ignis'. "Catch your breath."

Ignis doesn't want to stop, but he complies when he realizes just how lightheaded he'd become. He closes his eyes and tries to take deep breaths, to calm his rapidly beating heart.

Gladiolus Amicitia had  _ kissed him _ . It feels too good to be true, yet it's undeniable. This is no dream, nor desire-induced hallucination. This is real, and their feelings are the same, and, "Why haven't we done that sooner," he wonders aloud, a light laugh escaping him. 

Gladio laughs as well, biting his bottom lip to stifle the noise. "We're kinda slow, aren't we," he admits. When Ignis opens his eyes, he doesn't miss the fond affection in the way Gladio looks at him. "I've wanted to do that for so long. Since back when we trained together." 

Ignis eyes widen in surprise. "Really?" he blurts, blushing when Gladio laughs again. He lowers the volume of his voice before he goes on. "I... I mean... I had no idea. Though, I suppose I would have been the same, had I come to my senses sooner."

"Whaddya mean?" Gladio asks. He leans his head back, giving Ignis a curious look. Ignis' face feels quite hot. 

"Well, I..." He swallows hard and resists the urge to avert his gaze. "It's not that I was in denial, mind you... I just... took a while to realize exactly what my feelings were."

Gladio's eyes sparkle as he leans back in, a tantalizing smile on his lips. "And what are they, exactly? Your feelings." 

"My? Feelings?" Ignis repeats. It shouldn't be this hard to say it, but with the way Gladio is looking at him, he suddenly feels very timid. "I... That is to say, I... Toward you..." He shrinks back when a small chuckle bubbles from Gladio's lips. He huffs as he tries again. "To say you stole my heart would be an understatement. In truth, I gave every bit of it to you willingly, in every second we've been together. I'm in love with you, you wonderfully ridiculous man."

That effectively shuts Gladio up. He stares at Ignis with round eyes, vivid blush brightening his face. His mouth opens and closes a few times, before he lets it stay closed and settles instead for leaning in and kissing Ignis quite passionately. Ignis' eyes slip shut and he lets out a low hum of appreciation. 

Gladio is a very good kisser. 

"... Love you, too," Gladio mumbles against his lips. "For what it's worth." 

"Glad to hear it," Ignis replies softly, smiling. 

He's quite content to spend an unspecified amount of time lying in Gladio's arms, exchanging languid kisses. It feels amazing in ways Ignis never could have imagined, at times tender and sweet, and others heated and temptatious. If it weren't the middle of the night and tiredness hadn't crept up on him, he'd be very happy to keep at it.

Gladio chuckles when he notices the droop in his eyelids. He shifts and presses gentle kisses to each one, then to the top of his head. "We'll pick this back up in the morning," the Shield tells him, pulling him into a tight embrace. He nuzzles Gladio's chest, then buries his face under Gladio's chin and finds the crook of his neck. Inhaling slowly, he lets the scent wash over him. 

His whole body is tired, but he's still buzzing with everything that he'd experienced. His whole being is full of  _ Gladio _ , and he's not sure he'd want it any other way. He smiles against Gladio's skin. 

"G'night," Gladio whispers. 

Ignis hums softly, then drifts off to sleep. 

 

\--

 

Ultimately, not much changes. They'd already been close, so the shift from friends to lovers isn't a huge leap. Honestly, Ignis actually appreciates that because it shows just how much they've always meant to each other. 

Really, the only noticeable change is the amount of times they kiss. Which is perhaps more than necessary, but Ignis would hardly complain when Gladio is as good with his mouth as he is. 

"Gimme a taste," Gladio says, leaning over the prep table where Ignis is portioning out their dinner for the evening. Ignis raises a brow at him, and he grins cheekily. 

"Impatient, aren't we," Ignis rolls his eyes, but the amused smile on his lips gives him away. He spoons a bit of the soup he'd been masterfully crafting and holds it over his hand toward Gladio, who eagerly meets him halfway. When Gladio pulls back, he groans in satisfaction, eyes closed as he swallows. 

"Damn, that's good," he murmurs, clearly impressed. "Everythin' you make turns out delicious, Iggy. You're a genius." 

Ignis doesn't even pretend to be bashful about the praise. "Of course I am," he says, matter-of-fact. Gladio gives him a knowing look. "Still, I will admit you have good taste."

"That's why you always let me try your new recipes first, ain't it?" Gladio chuckles and folds his arms across his chest. A speck of soup lingers at the corner of his mouth, which catches Ignis' eye.

"Come here," Ignis beckons, and Gladio gives him a quizzical glance before complying and leaning forward again. Slowly and deliberately, Ignis removes one glove and drags his thumb along Gladio's bottom lip toward the offending spot. Gladio swallows hard, flush darkening his face as Ignis pulls his hand away and licks the digit clean, smirking. "Do try to make sure it ends up in your mouth, Gladio. We shouldn't make a mess." 

"Does everything they say have to be a double entendre?" Prompto quietly asks Noct, who shrugs noncommittally and mumbles something about how they were _actually_ _ less annoying when they didn’t realize the pining was mutual _ . 

Ignis chooses to ignore them because Gladio is reaching across the table for him, tugging him into a needy kiss, and that, quite frankly, is much more important.

They only break apart when Noct whines from his camp chair, "Can't you wait until after dinner to do that? Come on, Specs, I'm starving!" And Ignis reluctantly lets Gladio go, but not without one last nip of his bottom lip. Gladio gazes at him with darkened eyes. 

"Me, too, kid," he says with a crooked grin. Ignis thinks Gladio's hunger is likely very different than Noct's. Not that he minds. 

"Dinner first," Ignis tells him, fitting his glove back onto his hand. He gives Gladio a smile that promises to continue this later.   
  



End file.
